


Can't Hide No More

by NCSiastas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon Compliant, Gun Violence, Lydia's falling for Malia, Malia tells Henry everything after 5x20, Post-Canon, So kinda one-sided Malydia, Stabbing, Stalia is still together kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: She knows she can't hide it this time, she's not healing yet again.So she has to tell him everything.
Relationships: Henry Tate & Malia Tate, implied Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Can't Hide No More

She's running out of options to stay away from her. She has to fight back soon. She knows she's not strong enough to take her down. Corinne is an asassin, she's a teenager. A terrified teenager.

The gunfight between her and Braeden has stopped. She smells the powder and blood but it's okay she can still hear Braeden's heartbeat. Loudly. She smells of anger. Or is that Corinne's scent? She's not sure but she does know she hates her guts. You don't call someone you like a parasite. You don't call someone you consider family a parasite. Now she's going to have to fight her. Running is not an option.

She can hear her heartbeat, calm as if she's just going on a stroll in the forest. She really misses the forest. It made her feel so not trapped like she is now.

Breathing in she's getting ready for the first hit or shot. Then the door bursts open, Stiles in it. Her teeth and nails out as her mouth drops open in shock. Corinne aims at him instead but Malia shoves him out of the way. The gunshot misses as Stiles falls. He grunts a little. No blood thankfully. He doesn't smell of anxiety for once, he smells of determination. She's not surprised someone showed up, just surprised he was the one. Last she remembers they broke up. Well now she's actually doubtful they did, the words didn't really come. And it felt a lot like the time they did break up: he called her and texted her several times. But it was mainly to give her updates.

The first gunshot that doesn't miss hits her, head cloudy she hides partly behind the wall. Stiles jumps out from behind the couch. Attacking her but it falls short. He's slammed into the glass table, having a shard of glass sticking in his chest. It's not deep enough for him to be in danger but it's a very unpleasant sight. STILES? She yells, Corinne's finding her way to her. Several shots hit her as she tries to stall. One in the side of her stomach, one in her stomach and another in her back.

MALIA! Stiles yells. He throws her something, Belasko's claws. Her focus shifts to them, it's hard not to notice. They're big and they glow vibrant blue, like her eyes- er coyote eyes. She catches them and decides she's going to have to put them on, just in case Corinne would notice. Speaking of she reached her. Malia hates this, she's trapped for real.

Corinne stabs her in the gut, Malia grunts. I WANT MY POWER BACK! Stiles got stabbed, Braeden got shot, Kira's needed elsewhere, Scott, Liam and Lydia are saving Mason. Her life depends on herself. Malia with the claws out stabs her back, her eyes glowing bright. I WANT MY FAMILY BACK! She grunts in pain and determination. Corinne looks stunned for the first time in forever. Malia's eyes go bright.

Corinne fleas before she realises. The wounds are a different worry as she calls 911. Hello 911, what's your emergency? Hi my name is Malia Tate. I was at my friends house when some woman attacked my friend Braeden, she got shot in the leg. My frie-boyfriend showed up trying to find me to talk about our bad fight. Stiles is actively listening in the conversation, his heart skipped a beat when she mentioned the boyfriend word. Yeah no he wanted to clear things up, the woman attacked him and he has a shard of glass from a coffee table in his chest, but it isn't too deep. She fled the scene, I stabbed her out of self defense with a knife. She had the knife in her abandomen and ran. Yeah I know the woman, she's my biological mother. _An ambulance is on the way miss Tate_. Thanks.

Braeden and Stiles are taken to the hospital. Both of them look at her in a thankful matter. _We're talking later_ Stiles mouths. She nods _of course, take care_. _You too_ he eyes her stomach angrily.

She's trying to heal in the bathroom at home later that night. Suddenly all the gun wounds and stab wound come back to her... The pain unbearable as everything goes black.

When she wakes up again, she's bandaged up neatly in bed. A steady snoring and heartbeat fills her ears. Dad! Fuck he's gonna be mad. He smells of confusion. She knows it's that because it used to be all Kira smelled off. And hurt, his usual scent. He's afraid to lose her again. For good, for real.

He wakes up from a nightmare. Pumpkin you're back. Dad... what's the time? 12 AM. Huh? Her head is pounding. You uh, you fainted in the bathroom. Thought you were sick but you're wounded. Severely. I know privacy is a thing but Mal this is the 3rd time this year I see you've had shotgun wounds. In the morning, if that's okay? She sees no point in lying any longer but telling him now won't work since she's exhausted. Okay. He gets up to go to his bed, but she wants him more than anyone to stay. Dad, would you mind sleeping here? I'm really upset and you here would make me feel better. She blinks back tears. Sure thing honey. He kisses her forhead. I love you so much. He puts her hand on his heart. The tears fall for real. She has a parent, who loves her. Who chose her. Who kept chosing her. Out of love. Shhh. Iloveyoutoo. She curls up in his side and falls in a peaceful slumber.

So do you want the long story or short story? She says at breakfast. Just tell me the important stuff. Ah, so everything. Here it goes.

She tells him about a coyote mourning her human family. How a teenage Alpha changed it back to save her from being shot by her dad. How she went to Eichen because the guilt ate her alive. Henry nods. Off course. The coyote was always carrying a doll. I thought it was against loneliness but it's your doll. Yes. It was mine and my sister's.

She then goes on to tell him other bits. I know you and mom aren't my biological parents. I did some digging to the ones who are. Henry's heartbeat increases a lot and he reeks of fear. Woah dad calm down. Henry's stunned. You can hear my-? Yes. And I can smell your fear. Woah! So I did digging and Peter Hale is my one gene donor. Great... she rolls her eyes. Confusion. Turns out he bit and traumatised Scott and Lydia, killed cousin Laura and slammed me into a rock. Not dad material when the other one sings A Circle Of Life whilst baking pizza. Anger but relief. So not cool. But he had info on birth giver. Interesting.

Some woman and coyote called Corinne is my biological mother. She's an assasin, dad. Looking for me and she triggered coyote me to kill mom and Kylie. She explains some more. Theo shot me first, then she stepped on it. Wait classmate Theo? Theo Raeken? Yes. Son of a-. Yesterday it was the final showdown. She shot me uh- 7 times, Mal. I counted. She stabbed me, with these. She shows him her own claws. Malia tears up. Mal? She called me a parasite. A leech. He hugs her. She doesn't get to call you any of those things. You're smart, funny, beautiful and you work so hard. A Tate through and through.

She smiles. My senior scribe says M.T. I know. How? She says surprised. You still call Evelyne mom, you still call me dad. After all of this. You see Kylie as your sister. You called Peter a gene donor and Corinne birth giver. That does not sound like mom and dad.

He becomes serious. I can't tell you to be careful. I know you won't. Please let me take care of you when times are tough. I can't lose you again... for good.

Can I take you up on that offer right now? The wounds still haven't healed, even with taking Corinne's powers. Sure.

The next day she goes to school. The only non-healed wound is the stabbing one. It left some trauma, she's unwilling to heal. It's bandaged up.

Studying up for a test. Waiting on the hood of her car. Lydia pulls up. Smiling at her after looking at Beacon Hills High. She smells of determination and adoration? But she's looking at her? It smells like when Stiles first got kissed by her. She smiles back. Lydia links their arms together. Ready for another day of high school. A normal one where the hot gossip is that some guy kissed his ex's best friend. Where coach gives her a health assignment due to missing track from what she and Henry describe as a stab wound from a knife in the stomach region. 15 laps Greenberg he yells.

She texts her dad at lunch _hanging out in the library with Lydia, I'm looking forward to dinner!!! x_

Right before the bell rings he replies _have a nice day, see you soon dear_ x _._

She pockets her phone, ready to head to class. A girl from track walks up to her and Lydia so there's this guy that I like but everyone calls him a heartbreaker. Lydia chimes in yeah he tried to sleep with me too but I wasn't interested so he tried to make me jealous and slept with someone else. Then he slept with another the next week. Malia absent mindly says damn he sure gets around fast. He does! The two others yell. By next week he might want me. DON'T YOU DARE MAL! They both yell. I'm kidding she snorts, I've got a talk with my uh- I don't know what him and I are but we used to be a couple tomorrow after school. And I still like him... a lot and only him. The girls nod. Someone's got Stilinski on their mind. The girl sing-songs. Lydia rubs her back, it'll be okay. She nods, sure it will.

The day continues in shenanigans. It's fire drill so it seems, Coach Finstock makes a fool out of an old classmate of his during the drill and the lacrosse guy she has the health assignment with jacks the vending machine, giving Malia candy. Heard you've gotten stabbed in a robbery, here. Thanks man! Anytime Tate! I'll repay you tomorrow! No need! In snacks! Oh well in that case, don't mind if I do.

Overjoyed she sees Scott on the field. She smiles sitting next to him on the bench, he's alone. What? Why are you looking at me like that? Today was a normal day in school. Yeah he says confused? Thanks to Belasko's claws, I lived through what my mom did to me. You did something with them so they'd work for me. Yes he says hesitant. She hugs him. Thank you, Scott! He smiles back finally. Tate! McCall! No hugging during the fire drill! But coach we were simulating scared people. No one believes that. I wish the day was over. He mumbles. Lydia laughs a little joining them as Malia and Scott barely hold it together.

A normal day in high school. A dream come true. Finally!


End file.
